


The bar

by Anchor_and_rope



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchor_and_rope/pseuds/Anchor_and_rope





	The bar

20-something with a drink in the hand and living a dream, well not the ideal dream but close enough for a gay guy in the 80s. "The gang" were stepping their foot in the new gay club in Earls Court down the road and it certainly was living up to its expectations. The music was all Queens, the drinks were fruity with more alcohol to make you loose conscious in 10 minutes and the guys were hotter than ever, if more. Fashion was soon to be extinct because the new trend was no clothes at all. To your left were shirtless men in tight shorts grinding against each other and to your right was the blank silver pole occupied by a female stripper with glass shoes on kissing a girl in a leather vest. Both were kissing passionately while dancing around the pole.

Anyone would call these people freaks and maybe they were, but they loved every moment of it. The touching, the wink from strangers across the bar and the blowjobs in the bathroom. Society thought it was a freak show, but this was a regular Wednesday for the gang, almost like a second home.

The gang never called themselves the given name but never included others into their tight little bubble. It was a difficult task to get in, but once you did you became someone. Someone like them. Boundaries wasn't a thing, self-control was a big laugh in the bubble and monogamy was just a straight thing. People never made a permanent spot in the group, but Joe managed.

\--

His mother's embrace was still felt on his body with her nagging words in his head: "watch out for the homosexuals and their diseases" she said sincerely. Joe heard her and defined the warning in a different way. Maybe she knew about his sexuality and wished him good luck with being gay in London? Even if that wasn't it, Joe was fine believing it. It made the whole still-in-the-closet situation much easier to handle. A kiss from his mother and he were off to his new life in the big city. At 10  
PM the mother was still sobbing about her only son leaving home, but the son was already making his way to Old Compton Street. It wasn't anything unregular with the place. A regular empty street and family friendly until "evil creatures" came to live in the darkness. The sun came down and the gays came out. Joe stood there and waited by the sex shop. Next to him was a young guy with glasses and frizzy blonde hair. He politely or flirtatiously smiled at Joe and he smiled back. His hands went through his hair until his attention was caught by a man in a black car. He signaled the guy something with his hands and the guy walked his way to the driver and hopped in the car. The guy in glasses was gone and probably would end up in dirty hotel sheets by tomorrow.

Yes, this specific corner was a place for prostitution and Joe were willing to loose his virginity to a miserable 40-year old dad with wife and kids. He leaned against the sex shop that sold everything, anything from pedophilia to bestiality porn. He fished for a cigarette to release some nervousness.

"Need a lighter, darling?" He heard someone ask and Joe looked up to see a fucking gorgeous man looking like the definition of sex. Kissing his pink lips and grabbing a fist of his blonde hair were all Joe could think of. The shorter man placed his cigarette between his thin lips seductively and waited for the next move. The man smiled wider and lit Joe's cigarette on fire. The 20-year old virgin sure knew how to work with those hollow cheekbones of his. He deeply inhaled the smoke while staring at the stranger's daring eyes and exhaled when that high of smoke hit him with relaxation.

"You new?" The man casually asked and took Joe's cigarette between his fingers. He smoked while waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah, first night in London actually."

"Oh, really?" Joe nodded and took his cigarette back from the man's large fingers.

"London has Hyde Park, London Eye, Big Ben but you visit "the butt-fuck avenue", Lost are we?"

"Is that what the kids calls it now? I thought it was Queer Street. And no I'm not lost, I'm right here where I belong." Joe answered and took the last drag of it before dropping it and smashing it with his foot against the ground.

"But darling, no one should have sex for the first time with a shameful straight man in the backseat of the car. Trust me on this one, they won't bring lube so what's the point?"

He was closer now and Joe felt his hot breath on his face. Louis, of course, leaned closer.

"How did you know I was a virgin?"

"Oh, Honey it's written all over your face for god sake. Let me get you a drink and find someone to fuck you hard and politely now."

"Hard and politely? How does that work?" Joe said with a smile on his apparently virgin-face and focused on the color of the stranger's lips.

"He'll first buy you a drink, lots of drinks and play the nice guy in front of everyone, but he will touch you here and there until you can't resist him. You will go home with him and he'll fuck you hard against the wall until you scream his name. After both of you come, he will politely kiss your beautiful collarbones and spoon you."

"Wow, that was rich in details. Who's name will I scream tonight?"

"Jack's."

"Is that yours?" Joe asked.

"No, my name is Carlos."

"Oh, okay? Then who's Jack?" Joe asked because he suddenly wasn't that happy that Carlos wasn't the guy who would fuck him.

"I dunno, I just know that Jack is the name for every attractive man."

"Does Jack Nicholson fit in that category?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to be fucked by him?"

"I wouldn't."

"Well, that's just pity. You would look great bent over a desk with someone famous' cock in you."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome, love. Now let's get a Jack for this gorgeous virgin-faced boy." Carlos said as he wrapped his arm around Joe's shoulders and they walked away from the sex shop.

"It's Joe, my name that is. It's not "love" or "darling"."

"You're Joe and I'm Carlos. I'm gay and you're gay. Everything is fine with the world."

The promising words were spoken by his new friend slowly became true. Two, three, four drinks later and Joe's bright blue eyes focused on his friend's hand sinfully caressing his thigh under the table. He discreetly touched sensitive spots that suggested "unfriendly things" and Joe couldn't be more eager to drop his knees and take it all in. He didn't care about finding this mysterious guy called Jack who would politely fuck him hard as promised. He desperately desired to be touched in other places of his body, he wanted, no he needed to feel someone else's body against his. His patience was running out and he would gladly spend his first night in London with the man and his hauntingly beautiful, blue eyes.

"Carlos, I do understand that you're liked by many in the bar and that you have many friends, but I'm getting tired of waiting for this Jack guy to show up."

"My apologies, princess. I will find you your Jack, but I never said that it would be tonight." He said with a smug smile and a tight squeeze on his shoulders, how dare he waste so much of Joe's precious time?

"Wha- what do you mean not today?"

"I mean as in not today or is the English language suddenly foreign to you, my love?"

"Stop it with the touches and nicknames! I honestly don't care about finding Jack. You promised me to get laid and my pants are only getting tighter by seconds. Don't you want to help your friend who is in need?"

"Oh, my dear friend. I think this conversation would end better in another environment."

"And where would that be?" Joe whispered. Both of them secretly smiled with same thoughts killing them inside with desire. They both knew the answer, although the two of them were ready to play an unfair game. There weren't any winners nor losers, only players left with less dignity. Joe was a newbie at the man's own game, but he wasn't afraid to lose, unlike others.

He wasn't afraid to lose it all because he had nothing to start with.

"My place, now." He whispered.

-

Hummed moans came from the young boy as he felt wet kisses on his neck. The hair on his arms was standing up, his muscles clenched and his eyes stared at the ceiling with an open mouth. His forehead rested on the curve of his neck - tickling him with his warm breaths.

"Don't. Don't stop." Joe said when Carlos' hand stopped stroking. He looked at Louis and smiled as if he knew something no one else did. He lost the grip around him and placed the hand on Joe's cheek instead.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked while looking at his eyes and it left Joe more frustrated than ever. They were middle of something and Joe couldn't talk, he desperately needed some release after being teased all night.

"'Cause I might die if you don't." Joe over-dramatically claimed with his hands on the man's chest. "We don't want that, do we?" Joe didn't give him time to speak, he went straight forward by kissing him harshly on the mouth with his hands around his neck now. Carlos kissed back and both of them relaxed into the kiss. Legs were rubbing against each other, tongues swirling together, moans of pleasure, fingertips touching sensitive body parts and their eyes were closed. 

Carlos smiled as they kissed and the boy let his curiosity take over the lust. "What's so funny?" He asked tiredly with half-opened eyes. He was still smiling and quickly kissed his lips once again.

"I find it funny how desperate you are for me to fuck you, Sugar." Joe froze, because how dare he. Insulting him when he was in this vulnerable state, and calling him Sugar? he took it as an insult.

"What? I'm not desperate. I take what I want and there isn't anything desperate about that!" He protested and tried to move away from him. He let Joe remove himself from his grip, but his disgusting smile was still there - the "I know-something-you-don't" smile.

"Well, Honey. Does that mean that you desire everyone you see walking down the streets? 'Cause you're giving yourself for anyone to use, just like a tissue."

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"No, I'm calling you a used tissue. You're laying on a stranger's bed, giving all of you to someone you've just met."

"Do you have a problem with me? I'll leave if you're here to slut-shame me for wanting to have sex with a stranger. I don't care about your opinions."

"Oh, but you do. You're very naive, Love. You eagerly trusted me so quickly, such a dumb move. You left your drink unattended several times - not knowing if someone put drugs in your drink. You let a man take you to his place. You didn't even know his age, name nor anything else about him. For all you know, he could be a rapist or a murderer."

"I do know your name, Carlos." Joe irritatingly said and crossed his arms over his chest. He put his t-shirt back on now, knowing that he wasn't in the mood to do anything with this man. Carlos was laughing now and placed his hand on Joe's thigh.

"I've always liked the name Carlos, very macho and manly, but I'm Jack."

"The Jack with all the promises?" Joe said in disbelief and the man nodded. "Well, Jack. I think you forgot to tell me that Jack was an asshole. And as I said before, I don't care about Jack. I only wanted to be fucked tonight, but I guess that was a too big task for you to finish, considering your size." Louis fired back and mocked Jack by showing his length with his fingers. "Tiny." He whispered before leaving Jack alone in his bed.


End file.
